


Two's company, three's a crowd, eight's a blowout

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Facials, Filthy, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, The Author Regrets Everything, Weirdness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non fu una sorpresa per nessuno scoprire esattamente quanto Yamada fosse schiavo delle attenzioni.Scherzavano sempre con lui in merito, provocandolo e stuzzicandolo e prendendolo in giro per il modo in cui amava avere gli occhi di tutti addosso.Eppure, anche se comprendevano il processo che aveva portato a questo, nessuno di loro era troppo a proprio agio in quella stanza. Non ancora.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Two's company, three's a crowd, eight's a blowout

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, tradurre dall'inglese all'italiano mi fa sembrare le cose più volgari di quanto non fossero originariamente.  
E ho anche cercato di smorzare un po' i toni, ma c'erano cose che andavano tradotte come le ho tradotte.  
Gomen ne ~

**Two’s company, three’s a crowd, eight’s a blowout**

Non fu una sorpresa per nessuno scoprire esattamente quanto Yamada fosse schiavo delle attenzioni.

Scherzavano sempre con lui in merito, provocandolo e stuzzicandolo e prendendolo in giro per il modo in cui _amava_ avere gli occhi di tutti addosso.

Eppure, anche se comprendevano il processo che aveva portato a questo, nessuno di loro era troppo a proprio agio in quella stanza. Non ancora.

“Sembra quasi che stia per trasformarmi in un mostro e mangiarvi tutti.” si lamentò Yamada dal divano, facendo il broncio. Il che fu parecchio strano, considerando che non aveva l’ombra di un vestito addosso.

“Non mi sorprenderebbe.” rispose Yuri, facendo una smorfia e avvicinandosi, sedendoglisi accanto. “Potresti benissimo cercare di mangiarci. In qualsiasi senso lo voglia intendere.”

Ryosuke ridacchiò, dando un colpo sulla nuca a Chinen.

“Pensavo che tutti voi voleste scoprire in che senso. Non è per questo che siamo qui?” chiese ai cinque uomini ancora in piedi, tutti con varie gradazioni di incertezza in volto. Nel mentre Daiki, seduto su una poltrona vicino al divano, ghignò; era senza dubbio divertito, e per più delle motivazioni ovvie.

“Abbi pietà di noi, Yama-chan. È già abbastanza sorprendente che abbiamo accettato tutti.” disse Kota al più piccolo, gettando un’occhiata discreta intorno alla stanza.

“Sì, beh.” intervenne Hikaru, unendosi ai due più piccoli sul divano, sedendosi all’altro lato di Yamada. “Ma dato che _abbiamo_ accettato, sarebbe maleducato adesso aver illuso Yamada per niente, no?” ghignò, portando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Ryosuke, cominciando ad accarezzargli lentamente la pelle.

“Beh, quanto è gentile il tuo ragazzo.” disse Yuya a Yuto che, in cambio, fece una smorfia.

“Anche il tuo è lì, no?” disse, a bassa voce, gli occhi fissi sulla mano di Hikaru e il modo in cui si abbassava a raggiungere il fianco di Yamada.

“Va bene, va bene.” Kei aveva apparentemente esaurito la pazienza, per il momento; si mise al centro della stanza, con l’aria di un regista, le braccia conserte e uno sguardo autorevole in volto. “Io direi di prendere il toro per le corna. Come ha detto Hikaru – e mi dispiace dover concordare con lui – abbiamo accettato. Quindi togliamoci i vestiti, cerchiamo di gestire l’imbarazzo e facciamolo. Da uomini.” dichiarò, orgoglioso e altezzoso.

La maggior parte di loro, comunque, scoppiò a ridere. Il che ruppe la tensione, sebbene non nel modo in cui Inoo aveva sperato accadesse.

“Dovreste essere felici, avete lasciato che la vostra virilità sia messa in discussione da Kei-chan.” disse loro Daiki, finalmente alzandosi. Essendo Yamada il suo ragazzo, pensava di dover almeno aiutare in quella situazione. “Ma penso comunque che non abbia tutti i torti. Se siete incerti, potete andarvene, senza rancore.” ridacchiò, sentendo Yamada lamentarsi. “Ma se siete ancora d’accordo... beh, il minimo che potete fare è togliervi i vestiti. Non è che non ci siamo mai visti nudi prima d’ora.”

“Il che però non è mai stato seguito dallo scoparci il tuo ragazzo.”

Ecco. Per loro fortuna avevano Yuri a far notare che il re era nudo, a non girarci intorno.

Daiki ridacchiò, annuendo.

“È vero. Per mia fortuna.” scherzò. “Ma come ho detto...” si volto a guardare gli altri, aspettando di vedere se qualcuno accennasse ad andarsene.

Rimasero tutti dov’erano, e Ryosuke sorrise vittorioso, finalmente alzandosi e sottraendosi alla mano di Hikaru.

“Onestamente, credo che dovrei essere io quello a disagio qui. Sono nudo e sto per – come l’ha educatamente messa Yuri – essere scopato da sette uomini. Come minimo potreste mettere fine alle mie sofferenze ed entrare velocemente nell’atmosfera.” disse loro, ma dallo sguardo sul suo viso si stava godendo immensamente la situazione.

“Immagino che sofferenze!” lo rimproverò Yuto, scuotendo la testa. “Bene, allora. Giusto perché non si possa dire che siamo maleducati.” bofonchiò, cominciando a togliersi i vestiti.

Yamada parve compiaciuto, molto. Non se l’aspettava da Yuto, ma a quanto sembrava qualcosa della mancanza di pudore di Hikaru doveva averlo contagiato.

Seguendo il suo esempio, e ognuno coi propri tempi, riuscirono tutti a spogliarsi.

O, quantomeno, a liberarsi dei pantaloni; Yuya evidentemente lottava ancora con i suoi problemi d’immagine, e Daiki non ritenne ancora necessario spogliarsi. Sapeva che comunque c’era una lunga attesa prima che potesse entrare in azione.

“Sai, Ryo.” gli disse Kei, avvicinandosi. “Hai avuto in dono il tuo bell’aspetto, ma dovresti anche essere in grado di venderti un po’ meglio se vuoi che tutti quei verginelli ingenui siano abbastanza audaci da toccarti.” suggerì, con un ghigno.

“Verginelli ingenui un cazzo, Kei-chan.” bofonchiò Kota, facendo un passo avanti.

“Sicuramente non quello di Kei.” Yuya ridacchiò, mettendosi di fianco al proprio ragazzo sul divano, deciso per il momento a godersi lo spettacolo.

Yamada alzò gli occhi al cielo e li ignorò, concentrandosi su Kei.

“Ti prego, tu devi sapere _tutto_ in merito al vendersi. Cosa suggerivi, senpai?” lo provocò.

Il momento dopo, Kei aveva afferrato una manciata dei capelli sulla sua nuca, spingendolo verso il basso finché non si ritrovò in ginocchio; il più grande lo guardò compiaciuto per un istante, poi spinse sulla sua schiena in modo tale che fosse piegato sul tavolino, rendendo perfetto l’arco della sua schiena in quella posizione.

“Ecco fatto.” disse in un tono angelico, che cozzava incredibilmente con tutta quella situazione. “Non pensate tutti che sia più carino così?” chiese agli amici, e dal modo in cui stavano guardando Ryosuke, erano tutti d’accordo.

“Prima di cominciare.” disse Daiki, accovacciandosi per guardare il fidanzato negli occhi. “Se in qualsiasi momento ti dovessi sentire a disagio, o se per qualsiasi ragione volessi che si fermino, devi solo...”

“Sì, sì.” lo liquidò Yamada. “Scalcerò e griderò e morderò il cazzo di chiunque stia usando la mia bocca in quel momento. Va tutto bene, Dai-chan, ne abbiamo già parlato. Dovresti conoscermi abbastanza bene da sapere che non mi lascerò sopraffare.” ridacchiò.

“Solitamente no. Ma io sono un uomo soltanto, Ryo-chan.” ribatté il fidanzato, scuotendo la testa; poi alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Kota. “Hai sentito la principessa. Credo che sia più che pronto a cominciare.”

“Più che pronto.” confermò Ryosuke, piegandosi un po’ di più e portando le mani alle natiche, separandole. “Mi stavo annoiando mentre vi aspettavo, così vi ho risparmiato un po’ di tempo e mi sono preparato in anticipo.”

Le reazioni furono le più disparate.

Hikaru trattenne il respiro, Yuya istintivamente portò una mano intorno al proprio sesso; Kei e Yuri fecero un sorrisetto, mentre Yuto inclinava la testa, come se cercasse da lì di capire se fosse vero.

Yabu, dal canto suo, cadde in ginocchio dietro di lui; una frazione di secondo dopo, Yamada sentì due delle sue lunghe dita dentro di sé, scivolando con facilità e producendo un piacevole rumore di bagnato grazie alla quantità di lubrificante che aveva usato.

“_Cazzo_.” disse Yabu fra i denti. Si abbassò per portare la bocca vicina all’orecchio di Yamada, le sue dita ancora all’opera. “Guardati, come ti sei aperto bene per noi. Stavi morendo al pensiero di prenderci tutti, vero?” mormorò, la voce ora più bassa di un attimo prima.

Yamada fece un verso lamentoso, spingendosi verso le dita di Kota e annuendo.

“E se si è arreso Yabu, direi che il ghiaccio è rotto.” disse Yuya con un ghigno. “Allora, facciamo in ordine d’età?” chiese, cercando di farla passare come se non fosse consapevole che in quel caso era il suo turno.

“Un corno!” Yuri saltò su, voltandosi a scoccargli un’occhiataccia. “Voglio andare per primo, credo di averne il diritto. Dopotutto, è il mio migliore amico.” si lamentò.

“Vedi, è quello il problema, Chinen. Non vorremmo che fosse strano per te.” lo prese in giro Hikaru, toccandosi lentamente mentre teneva gli occhi fissi su Yamada.

“Davvero? Più strano che guardare altri sei uomini che lo montano come una cagna?” disse, incredulo.

“Yuri!” esclamò Yuto, superando Yamada e Yabu come se nemmeno li vedesse e dando un colpo sulla nuca a Chinen.

“Cosa?” chiese il più piccolo di loro, scrollando le spalle. “Siamo tutti nudi, ce l’abbiamo duro e stiamo per fare quanto ho appena descritto. Vuoi davvero rompere per il linguaggio?” provocò Nakajima, mentre Yuya accanto a lui rideva.

“Andiamo bene. Diventa davvero volgare quando è particolarmente eccitato.” informò gli amici, poi diede a Yuri una pacca incoraggiante sulla schiena. “Beh, se vuoi andare tu, per me non è un problema.”

Yuri si guardò intorno per verificare che stesse bene a tutti, e quando nessuno intervenne si diresse verso il tavolino, sorridendo al proprio migliore amico in modo stranamente affettuoso.

“Ciao, Ryosuke.” gli disse, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli leggermente.

Yamada gemette, mentre Yabu continuava a stuzzicarlo più di quanto lo facesse sentire a disagio.

“Ciao, Yuri.” riuscì a dire. “Felice di vederti.”

“Sì, scommetto che lo sei.” mormorò il più piccolo, alzando poi lo sguardo verso il più grande di loro. “Allora?”

Yabu alzò gli occhi, restando per un momento in silenzio come se non avesse idea di cosa stesse accadendo, distratto da quanto stava facendo a Yamada.

“Oh. Già. È uno sport di squadra.” disse, ridacchiando. “Beh, ho la precedenza sul culo. Se hai intenzione di andare adesso, dovrai accontentarti della sua bocca.” gli disse, pratico.

Yuri sogghignò, annuendo.

“Non credo che ci perderò il sonno.” disse, abbassandosi a passare un dito sul labbro inferiore di Yamada.

Normalmente, Ryosuke si sarebbe tirato indietro o l’avrebbe spinto via, irritato per lo sguardo compiaciuto sul volto del più piccolo. Il fatto che non lo fece, confermò a Chinen quanto lo volesse.

E, essendo l’ottimo amico che era, si affrettò a dargli ciò che desiderava.

Si accarezzò il sesso un paio di volte, davanti al viso di Yamada; non lo stava nemmeno guardando, più concentrato sul modo in cui Yabu lo stava facendo contorcere.

Ryosuke ottenne la sua attenzione, comunque, quando si portò avanti per cercare di prenderlo in bocca, fermato subito da una mano sulla fronte.

“Pensavo che il punto fosse che noi dobbiamo dare a te, non tu che prendi quello che credi come se ti fosse dovuto.” gli disse Yabu, con un ghigno. Lanciò uno sguardo eloquente a Yuri, che era assai più che eccitato adesso, e lentamente lasciò andare la testa di Yamada, sicuro che ora si sarebbe comportato bene.

Yuri guardò l’amico fare una smorfia, cercando di evitare di rispondere, e quando fu certo di essere sotto controllo alzò gli occhi, guardando Chinen intensamente.

“Chinen...” disse, ma ancora suonava più come se fosse una pretesa più che una richiesta.

Il più piccolo fece un sorrisetto, inclinando il capo.

“Credo che farebbe molto piacere a Yabu-chan se lo chiedessi, Ryosuke.” disse, innocentemente, accarezzando il viso di Yamada col dorso della mano.

E l’onore di Ryosuke non fu intaccato questa volta, perché era eccitato da morire da quello che gli aveva appena detto Yuri, non aveva modo di negarlo.

“Yuri.” disse, più risoluto di prima. “Per favore, lasceresti che ti succhi il cazzo?” la voce gli tremò leggermente, cosa che lo rese ancora migliore per il più piccolo.

“Con piacere.” rispose, e subito dopo tenne aperta la mascella di Ryosuke, facendo lentamente entrare la propria erezione oltre le sue labbra.

Chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa e godendosela.

Non si mosse, all’inizio. Rimase lì, a una profondità ancora comoda per Yamada, e lasciò che il più grande gli muovesse la lingua intorno, passandola sulla punta e gemendo meravigliosamente intorno a essa.

“È eccitante da morire.” Yuri sentì dire a Yuya dal divano dietro di sé, e si voltò a controllare gli altri.

Yuya aveva ancora una mano sulla propria erezione, senza ancora osare muoverla; Kei era così concentrato su di loro che non sembrava in grado di fare altro, mentre Yuto almeno aveva trovato la volontà necessaria per toccare Hikaru, lentamente, non volendolo portare troppo presto al limite.

Sì, Yuri era d’accordo. Era eccitante.

Si voltò a guardare di nuovo Yabu, che sembrava tanto colpito quanto il resto di loro.

“Mi dispiace, a te non può chiederlo. Al momento ha la bocca occupata.” lo provocò Yuri, facendo scuotere la testa al più grande.

“Non sono esigente quanto te. Mi accontento di quello che ho.” rispose, sorridendo maligno quando vide Yamada muover i fianchi in sua direzione. “E poi, credo che abbia più di un modo per chiederlo.” scherzò, e subito dopo ritrasse le dita, stanco di giocare, e portò l’erezione contro l’apertura di Yamada, cominciando a spingere.

I suoni che stava emettendo Ryosuke mandarono delle vibrazioni più che piacevoli intorno all’erezione di Chinen, perciò decise di poter osare muoversi un po’ più a fondo, mentre Yabu faceva lo stesso.

Una volta che Kota fu completamente dentro e Yuri sentì la gola intorno alla punta del proprio sesso, Yamada gemette – quanto poteva.

Era così diverso, così _pieno_, così...

Non poteva comportarsi bene, non più.

Mosse ancora i fianchi, facendo trattenere il respiro a Yabu, e portò una mano alla gamba di Yuri, facendo perno su di essa mentre cominciava a muovere la testa su di lui.

“Beh, a quanto sembra avete fatto qualcosa bene.” disse Yuto, suonando impressionato.

“È bello come sembra, Ko?” chiese invece Hikaru, scostando la mano di Yuto dalla propria erezione prima di rischiare di rendersi ridicolo.

“Non hai idea.” disse Kota, gli occhi chiusi e uno sguardo di pura beatitudine in viso. “Con tutta la preparazione e il lubrificante, è ancora così _stretto_.” lo elogiò, accarezzandogli la base della schiena. “Comincio a credere che durerà meno del previsto.”

“Parla per te.” intervenne Chinen, portando una mano tra i capelli di Yamada e muovendogli la testa sul proprio sesso, più brusco di quanto sarebbe stato se non fosse stato così eccitato. “Lo prende così bene. Ma è sempre stato un po’ una puttana, quindi non so perché la cosa mi sorprenda.”

Yamada gemette a voce alta, il che interessò tutti.

“Oh.” disse Yabu, spingendosi più forte dentro di lui. “Quindi ti piace? Ti piace essere la nostra piccola puttanella?” mormorò, senza mai perdere il ritmo. Poi alzò lo sguardo su Daiki, probabilmente sentendosi un po’ in colpa, ma lo sguardo sul viso di Arioka gli disse che aveva perfettamente ragione.

“Non penso che saremmo qui se non gli piacesse fare la troia, no Ko?” disse Kei al fidanzato, con un ghigno.

Yabu gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita, annuendo.

“Beh, allora credo che dovrei esaudire il suo desiderio.” disse, dopodiché stabilì un ritmo brutale, cercando di sincronizzare le proprie spinte con il modo in cui Yuri si stava attualmente scopando la bocca di Yamada.

“Tienilo lì.” disse Chinen al proprio migliore amico, lasciando che la propria erezione si fermasse nella sua gola. “E non fingere che non ti piaccia soffocarti così. O tutti i tuoi aneddoti erano solo parole?” lo prese in giro, tirandosi indietro qualche istante dopo per fargli prendere aria.

“Non...” cercò di dire Yamada, la voce che già grattava. Si schiarì la gola, arrossendo lievemente. “Non puoi usare conversazioni private contro di me, in questo momento.” lo avvertì, e per un momento tornò a essere l’amico di Yuri invece che il suo giocattolo sessuale.

Chinen ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Voglio dire, _potrei_ dire loro tutto quello che ti vanti di saper fare.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Ma credo che lascerò che lavorino da soli. Se vogliono rovinarti, dovranno pensarci loro.”

E riprese a spingersi nella sua bocca, mentre Yamada a questo punto non poteva far altro che tenere la mascella lenta e fare del suo meglio per continuare a respirare. Quando Kota diede una spinta dura nello stesso momento di Yuri, soffocò sull’erezione del più piccolo, ma visto come entrambi trattennero il respiro, si costrinse a sopportare il disagio e lo fece di nuovo, il rumore adesso a un livello tutto nuovo di oscenità.

“Yuu...” disse Yuri dopo un po’, voltandosi verso il fidanzato. “Non credo che durerò ancora a lungo.”

Takaki si mise dritto e si leccò il labbro inferiore, apparentemente compiaciuto dal come il fidanzato l’avesse incluso.

“Va bene, piccolo.” disse, la voce leggermente roca. “Lasciati andare. Come pensi che sarà Yama-chan una volta che gli sarai venuto su quel bel viso che si ritrova?”

Qualcuno disse ‘cazzo’, e Yuri non sapeva se fosse stato lui stesso, o Kota, o tutti quanti insieme. Sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di fare come gli aveva detto Yuya, e _presto_.

“Sentito?” chiese a Yamada, tirandosi indietro in modo che solo la punta del proprio sesso fosse ancora dentro la sua bocca. “Che ne pensi dell’idea di Yuya? Dovrei venirti in faccia?”

Yamada sapeva cose voleva, perfettamente, e la sua dignità era già troppo lontana perché glielo negasse.

“_Sì_.” sibilò. “Fallo, Yuri. Vienimi in faccia, per favore. Lo voglio, ne ho bisogno.” implorò, toccando rapidamente l’erezione del più piccolo, indirizzandola verso di sé.

Era troppo delizioso perché Yuri potesse resistere.

Strinse la presa sui capelli di Yamada, costringendosi a tenere gli occhi aperti e fissi su di lui mentre veniva, macchiandogli il naso, la guancia, e in parte le labbra, dove Ryosuke fu pronto a raccogliere con la lingua.

Era un’opera d’arte, a giudicare dai bassi gemiti provenienti dal divano.

Non appena Yuri si tirò fuori, guardando con orgoglio il proprio lavoro, Kota tirò su Yamada, il petto contro la schiena del più piccolo.

“Bello, vero?” gli mormorò all’orecchio, girandogli il viso per guardarlo meglio. “Coperto di sperma e col mio cazzo che ti apre in due?” continuò, dando una spinta più forte quando il più piccolo si limitò a gemere. “Rispondi.” gli ordinò, e dallo sguardo sul viso di Ryosuke, doveva aver raggiunto un punto particolarmente piacevole dentro di lui.

“Bello... è bellissimo.” riuscì a dire, ansimando. “Voglio venire, per favore, posso...” alzò gli occhi, guardando Daiki. “Posso venire Dai-chan, per favore?”

Arioka si mise dritto a sedere, incrociando le braccia e ghignando.

“Hai ancora molta strada da fare, Ryo.” gli disse, indicando con il capo gli altri, seduti sul divano. “Controllati, so che puoi.”

Yamada stava per lamentarsi, ma Yabu scelse quel momento per sfilarsi da lui, spingendolo di nuovo sul tavolino e toccandosi; una frazione di secondo dopo venne, godendosi immensamente il gemito che emise Yamada quando sentì lo sperma caldo colpirgli la base della schiena.

Kota continuò a guardarlo per un po’, cercando di riprendersi, e una volta che si sentì più sé stesso si abbassò, vicino al volto di Ryosuke.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese, sinceramente preoccupato. Sentì ridere – probabilmente Kei – ma lo ignorò.

Yamada alzò la testa, sorridendogli e annuendo.

“Tutto ok.” lo rassicurò, avvicinandosi e dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

Yabu si tirò su, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e andò a sedersi sul divano di fianco a Daiki.

“Chiaro, lo chiama puttana, se lo scopa e gli viene sulla schiena, ma poi si imbarazza per un bacetto sulla bocca.” lo prese in giro Hikaru, scuotendo la testa.

Yabu non cercò nemmeno di difendersi.

Mentre anche Yuri tornava sul divano – dopo una pacca affettuosa sulla testa di Ryosuke – si concessero tutti un momento per osservare Yamada davanti a loro, prima di tornare a essere pratici.

“Allora, chi è il prossimo?” chiese Yuri, accoccolandosi contro Yuya, come in cerca di conforto. “Gradirei che non andassi adesso. Sei un ottimo cuscino.” disse al fidanzato, con tono lamentoso.

Yuya ridacchiò, prendendogli il viso in mano e chinandosi a baciarlo.

“Ma tu ti sei appena divertito così tanto con Yama-chan, non oseresti chiedermi di aspettare, vero?” gli disse, ridendo quando il più piccolo lo spinse via e si spostò dall’altra parte, appoggiandosi contro Kei.

“Andiamo, Yuuyan.” gli disse Hikaru, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. “Il tuo ragazzo ha appena trovato un altro materasso umano, suppongo sia il nostro momento di gloria.” si voltò a guardare Yuto. “Se per te va bene?” chiese, esitando.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi accennò a Yamada.

“Prego, non fatelo attendere.” fu il suo consenso, e quando si allontanarono si spostò accanto a Yuri.

“Sei così carino, Ryo-chan.” gli disse Yuya non appena lo raggiunsero, inginocchiandosi per portare il viso all’altezza del suo, leccando una striscia dello sperma di Yuri dalla sua faccia. “Non male.” mormorò, facendo agitare Yamada. Ridacchiò, voltandosi verso Hikaru. “Come vuoi farlo?” chiese.

Hikaru sorrise apertamente. A quanto pareva, aveva avuto un po’ di tempo per pensarci mentre guardava Yabu e Chinen, quindi aveva un’idea precisa in merito a come organizzarsi.

“Alzati, Yama-chan.” disse al più piccolo, offrendogli una mano per aiutarlo a sollevarsi. Dopodiché lo fece riposizionare, così che si stendesse supino sul tavolino, le gambe che pendevano da una parte e la testa dall’altra.

“Ho una brutta sensazione.” commentò Yabu, gli occhi fissi sulla scena di fronte a sé.

“Davvero? Perché io ne ho una molto buona.” lo contraddisse Yuto, agitandosi a disagio sul divano, cercando di fare del suo meglio per tenere le mani al loro posto.

“Voglio la sua bocca.” Hikaru informò Yuya, inginocchiandosi dal lato del tavolino da dove pendeva la testa di Ryosuke.

“Dal modo in cui l’hai fatto mettere, direi che più precisamente vuoi la sua gola.” gli fece notare Yuya con un ghigno.

Yamada si leccò le labbra e serrò gli occhi, respirando a fondo come cercando di controllarsi.

Hikaru sorrise guardandolo, abbassandosi per essergli più vicino.

“Ti andrebbe bene, Ryo-chan?” chiese, tenero. “Vuoi lasciare che ti scopi la gola?”

Yamada sembrava quasi disperato, il bisogno di venire lo stava facendo impazzire, e il modo in cui continuavano a parlargli non aiutava.

“Sì.” disse, inerme. “Fai quello che vuoi con me, solo... voglio solo...”

“Lo so.” gli disse Hikaru, accarezzandogli il viso, spargendo lo sperma rimasto. “Fa’ il bravo con noi, e sono certo che Daiki ti lascerà venire presto.” lo rassicurò.

“Beh, mentre voi due fate piani...” disse Yuya, afferrando le gambe del più piccolo e portandosele sulle spalle. “Ho davvero bisogno di chiedere il consenso?” provocò Ryosuke, che gemette e si spinse verso di lui, impaziente. “Come pensavo. Piccola puttanella avida.” lo prese in giro Yuya, entrando nell’umore giusto.

Non perse tempo, già parecchio oltre il proprio limite di sopportazione, e spinse dentro di lui in un unico movimento.

Si era affrettato a farlo prima che Hikaru potesse mettersi all’opera per una precisa ragione, e non rimase deluso: l’urlo di Yamada gli parve delizioso.

“Porca puttana.” sentì dire a Kei, il quale poi si voltò verso Yuri, sempre disteso contro di lui. “Come fai a uscire dal letto dopo che ha finito?”

“Sono forte.” fu la risposta confusa di Chinen, che tradiva il fatto che se non gli avessero dato qualcosa da guardare, si sarebbe addormentato presto.

Yuya rise, scuotendo la testa, e riportò la propria attenzione al ragazzo sotto di sé.

“Diamine, Yabu aveva ragione. Come fai a essere ancora stretto?”

Yamada scrollò le spalle, irrequieto.

“È un dono.” lo liquidò. “Scopami, grazie.” aggiunse poi, avido.

“Yuya, non fare il prezioso. Non hai sentito? Ha bisogno che ci prendiamo cura di lui.” Hikaru ghignò. “Vedi se riesci ad aprirlo come si deve.”

Yuya gemette e cominciò a spingere dentro di lui, scegliendo la profondità rispetto alla velocità, per il momento.

Nel frattempo, Hikaru posizionò meglio la testa di Yamada, così che la sua gola fosse completamente esposta. Vi passò sopra la mano un paio di volte, quasi affascinato, prima di prendersi in mano l’erezione e cominciare a muoverla fra le sue labbra.

“Niente male.” mormorò, entrando lentamente. Si fermò per un momento mentre Yamada era ancora a proprio agio. Gli accarezzò il viso, come per cercare di confortarlo, ma dal modo in cui il più piccolo stava gemendo intorno a lui, non aveva affatto bisogno di conforto.

“Davvero, non so chi sia più inquietante dei due.” commentò Yuri, la scena apparentemente abbastanza interessante da tenerlo sveglio. “Glielo lasci fare o si sta sfogando su Ryosuke perché è così volenteroso?” chiese a Yuto, che nonostante le circostanze riuscì ad arrossire.

“Pensavo che avremmo evitato le domande personali.” bofonchiò, facendo ridacchiare Hikaru.

“Sì, dovremmo cercare di restare professionali.” disse Yaotome, muovendosi più avanti nella gola di Yamada. “Mah, beh. Me lo lascia fare.” aggiunse poi; Yamada ebbe la pessima idea di ridacchiare, cosa che lo fece quasi soffocare, costringendo Hikaru a tirarsi indietro, con uno sguardo preoccupato in viso. “Scusa.” disse al più piccolo, che comunque stava sorridendo.

“Non ti preoccupare. Non mi aspettavo che mi facessi ridere.” disse, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria divertita. “Puoi tornare dentro. Per favore.” aggiunse poi, a voce più bassa.

“È sbagliato che lo trovi carino?” chiese Hikaru, voltandosi verso Daiki mentre tornava dentro, questa volta spingendosi fin dove poteva.

Arioka scosse il capo, incredulo.

“Sì.” disse, sospirando. “Ma capisco cosa intendi.”

“Non ti riesce proprio, Hikka.” lo rimproverò Kota, indicando Yamada con un cenno del capo. “Hai un serio deficit di attenzione.”

Yaotome alzò gli occhi al cielo, e riportò l’attenzione su Ryosuke.

Beh, Yabu non aveva tutti i torti.

Yamada stava cercando di tenere il collo il più dritto possibile per respirare dal naso; la gola si contraeva intorno all’intrusione _visibile_, e una volta che lo vide Hikaru imprecò a mezza bocca.

“Possiamo tornare seri, adesso?” gli chiese Yuya, anche lui abbastanza interessato allo spettacolo davanti a sé. “Alcuni di noi stanno lavorando duro qui.” aggiunse, e per provarlo diede una spinta brusca, che fece sì che Yamada prendesse Hikaru ancora più in fondo alla gola, soffocandogli intorno.

“Vacci piano.” gli disse Hikaru, ghignando. Non si spostò di un millimetro, questa volta, sebbene continuasse a controllare che Ryosuke non si stesse effettivamente strozzando. “Stiamo cercando di scoparlo fino a farlo impazzire, non di ucciderlo.” gli fece notare, tirandosi leggermente indietro e poi spingendosi nuovamente dentro godendosi immensamente la vista di come la gola di Yamada gli lavorava intorno.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, affatto impressionato.

“Non mi tratterrò solo perché tu hai strane perversioni.” disse, e continuò allo stesso ritmo ma, effettivamente, prestò più attenzione a quello che faceva Hikaru, per evitare di fare seriamente male a Ryosuke.

Qualche minuto dopo Yamada era un disastro, sebbene non potesse esprimersi a voce; si agitava ogni volta che Yuya spingeva troppo a fondo, avvolgendogli le gambe attorno al collo e tenendolo lì; un paio di volte lo videro alzare una mano per portarla alla propria erezione e poi abbassarla subito, sapendo che non gli sarebbe stato concesso venire.

Il modo in cui si muoveva per andargli incontro portò Yuya velocemente al limite, e se ne accorsero tutti; afferrò i fianchi del più piccolo, spingendosi dentro ancora più forte, rendendo quasi osceno il rumore di pelle contro pelle; dopo ancora un po’ di tempo fece una smorfia, l’urgenza chiara in volto, e si abbassò per direzionare meglio le spinte.

“Posso...” cercò di chiedere a Yamada, ma dato che Hikaru non lo lasciava andare era legato al silenzio, non c’era modo in cui potesse comunicare, quindi si voltò verso Daiki. “Posso venirgli dentro?”

Qualcosa del fatto che avesse chiesto il permesso a Daiki invece che a lui doveva aver toccato il tasto giusto dentro Yamada, che gemette a fondo e si contrasse intorno al sesso di Yuya, rendendo superflua la domanda; il più grande chiuse gli occhi e venne così, con un grido soffocato mentre stringeva i fianchi di Yamada in una presa che avrebbe lasciato i lividi, svuotandosi a fondo dentro di lui.

“Niente male.” commentò Hikaru con un ghigno, e Yuya agitò la mano contro di lui, tirandosi lentamente fuori.

Dal modo in cui Yamada si lamentò intorno a lui, Hikaru si rese conto che non ne era troppo felice.

“Oh, ci sentiamo vuoti?” lo prese in giro, spingendosi più forte, facendolo soffocare. “Non preoccuparti, ci sono quasi. Dove ti piacerebbe che venissi, Yama-chan?” chiese, come se in quel modo gli potesse davvero rispondere.

Ma serrò le labbra intorno alla sua erezione, rendendogli quasi impossibile muoversi, e fu una risposta sufficiente per Hikaru.

“E poi sono io quello perverso.” mormorò, compiaciuto, mentre aumentava il ritmo; portò una mano alla gola di Yamada, senza soffocarlo, ma sentendo perfettamente il modo in cui il proprio sesso si muoveva dentro di lui. Era intenso abbastanza che non gli ci volle molto per arrivare al limite, e si affrettò a tirarsi leggermente indietro – perché, come aveva detto a Yuya, non era il tipo da uccidere i propri amici – e venne, godendosi immensamente il modo in cui la lingua di Yamada si muoveva intorno alla punta mentre lo faceva, come temendo di perdersene anche solo una goccia.

Una volta finito si tirò completamente fuori, e vide un rivolo di sperma scappare dalle labbra di Ryosuke, dato che al momento aveva difficoltà a tenere la bocca chiusa. Ghignò, con espressione altezzosa.

“È stato davvero, davvero bello Yama-chan, sei stato bravissimo.” si complimentò, aiutandolo a sedersi mentre il più piccolo si massaggiava il collo, che doveva essere incredibilmente indolenzito. “Se mai dovessi voler fare il bis io...”

“Non esagerare, Hikaru.” lo fermò Daiki, mentre Yuto saltava su dal divano, scoccando un’occhiataccia al fidanzato.

Yaotome ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle, raggiungendo Nakajima e dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Non preoccuparti. Preferisco sempre te.”

Yuto scosse la testa, dandogli un colpetto sul naso.

“Non sono certo che lo farò anch’io dopo aver avuto un assaggio.” lo provocò, e poi si voltò verso Kei. “Che ne pensi? Non abbiamo aspettato abbastanza?”

Inoo spinse via Yuri, restituendolo al suo legittimo proprietario non appena Yuya si lasciò ricadere sul divano, e si affrettò a mettersi accanto a Yuto.

“Più che abbastanza. Credo di essere sul punto di esplodere.” si lamentò, mentre entrambi si avvicinavano a Yamada. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento accanto a lui, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. “Ma sono certo che tu stia peggio, vero Ryo-chan?” lo prese in giro.

“Voglio venire.” fu la risposta del più piccolo, la voce completamente rovinata da Hikaru, qualsiasi forma di compostezza sparita. “Fammi venire e basta, Kei-chan. Per favore.” si lamentò, voltandosi a guardare Daiki e trovandolo che sorrideva.

“Loro sono quelli buoni, no?” disse Daiki, ridacchiando. “Sono certo che se farai il bravo, ti lasceranno venire.”

Yamada aveva i suoi dubbi sul fatto che Kei o Yuto fossero buoni, ma non gli importava più di niente. Si affrettò ad annuire e portò svelto una mano alle loro erezioni, toccandoli.

“Come mi volete?” chiese abbassandosi a leccare la punta del sesso di Kei, costringendolo a tirarsi indietro.

“Non essere avido.” lo rimproverò. “Cosa dovremmo fare, Nakajima?” chiese al più piccolo, che non aveva avuto la sua stessa forza e si stava attualmente godendo il modo in cui la mano di Yamada si muoveva su di lui.

“Voglio scoparmelo.” rispose, distratto ma abbastanza deciso. Aveva superato da un pezzo qualsiasi forma di educazione che l’avrebbe portato a lasciar scegliere Kei.

Il più grande corrugò la fronte, incrociando le braccia.

“Sì, beh, voglio scoparmelo anch’io.” rispose, autoritario. “Come la mettiamo?”

“Kei-chan, comportati bene.” giunse la voce stanca di Yabu dal divano.

“Beh, è colpa tua no?” disse Inoo al fidanzato. “Se me lo lasciassi fare più spesso – o mai – non sarei così ansioso.”

Avrebbero continuato a discutere per sempre, e Yuto non aveva abbastanza pazienza. Yamada tantomeno.

“Ryosuke.” disse Nakajima, e Yamada pensò che gli piaceva parecchio come suonava il suo nome con quella voce. “Credi di potercela fare?” chiese, senza specificare a cosa si riferisse.  
Ma Yamada non era uno stupido, e non avrebbe giocato a fare l’innocente; sbarrò gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra, come se avesse paura e allo stesso tempo morisse dalla voglia.

“Di cosa stai parlan...” riuscì a dire Kei, prima che Yamada lo interrompesse.

“Sì.” disse, roco, voltandosi a guardare Inoo. “Tutti e due. Dentro di me. Ora.” fu l’unica spiegazione che diede, prima di allacciare le braccia intorno al collo di Kei e baciarlo, disperato.

“Mi sa che l’abbiamo rotto.” disse Yuya, gli occhi fissi sul trio di fronte a sé.

“Beh, loro lo stanno sicuramente per fare.” fu la risposta di Yabu, mentre fissava incredulo, domandandosi se potessero davvero riuscirci.

Kei fu costretto a spingere via Yamada ancora una volta, sorridendogli affettuosamente.

“Possiamo organizzarlo.” gli assicurò, accarezzandogli il viso. Con uno sguardo più determinato, si voltò poi verso Yuto. “Stenditi a terra e sii carino. Posso farcela.” gli ordinò, e lungi dal voler combattere per essere in controllo, Yuto si affrettò a obbedire.

Yamada non aveva bisogno di istruzioni a questo punto, e montò a cavalcioni dell’amico; nel giro dei successivi dieci secondi, si era lentamente abbassato sulla sua erezione, uno sguardo beato in viso.

Yuto inclinò la testa all’indietro, la sensazione quasi troppo buona, dopo tutto il tempo in cui aveva dovuto attendere.

Una volta che riuscì a mantenere in controllo di sé stesso guardò Kei, un ghigno in volto.

“Kota e Yuya l’hanno davvero lavorato per bene. Non credo che sarà troppo difficile.” disse, portando le mani alle cosce di Yamada, colpendole forte mentre si spingeva verso l’alto.

Ryosuke, la bocca finalmente libera, quasi strillò.

“Abbiate un po’ di pazienza, bambini.” li rimproverò Kei, muovendosi fra le gambe di Yuto. “Lasciate lavorare Kei-chan.” mormorò, spingendo la base della schiena di Yamada per farlo piegare su Yuto, esponendo la sua apertura abusata.

Mosse il dito intorno a essa, facendo trattenere il respiro a entrambi, e studiò la situazione per qualche istante prima di sollevare la testa.

“Lubrificante.” ordinò, e non appena Daiki glielo diede gli trattenne il polso, impedendogli di andarsene. “Ha la bocca libera.” gli fece notare, scrollando le spalle.

Daiki sembrava combattuto. Da un lato, gli sembrava in qualche modo sbagliato trarre piacere da Yamada come avevano appena fatto loro, come se non ci fosse alcuna differenza.

Dall’altra, ce l’aveva avuto duro per un secolo, ed era sul punto di impazzire.

Passò una mano fra i capelli di Yamada, tirandoli in modo che lo guardasse.

“Vuoi?” chiese, con un sorriso in volto.

Kei scelse quel momento per lasciare un dito scivolare accanto all’erezione di Yuto dentro Yamada, quindi il primo responso del più piccolo fu un altro grido. Ansimando, assentì in direzione di Daiki.

“Sì.” disse, gemendo mentre muoveva i fianchi, sentendosi sopraffatto. “Ti voglio in bocca mentre mi fanno venire. Voglio che stia bene anche tu, Dai-chan, io...”

“Silenzio.” lo zittì Daiki, la mano ad accarezzargli un alto del volto. “Lascia entrare Kei-chan, e puoi venire a prenderti tutto quello che vuoi.” gli assicurò.

Yamada cercò di costringere il proprio corpo a fare spazio per Inoo, ma risultò non essere così semplice; non importava quanto bene fosse stato preparato da Yabu e Yuya, due erano sempre due.

Quando Kei riuscì a mettere tre dita dentro di lui, andò fuori di testa. Ansimava e si lamentava e gemeva, mordendo la pelle di Yuto, cercando allo stesso tempo di prendere di più e di respingere l’intrusione.

Yuto cercò di distrarlo come meglio poteva, tirandosi su per baciargli il collo, lasciando qualche segno, le mani che si muovevano su di lui, cercando di farlo pensare a tutto tranne quello che stava facendo Kei.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani, voltandolo per fargli guardare i cinque seduti sul divano.

“Guardali, Yama-chan.” mormorò. “Li hai fatti stare così bene, li hai presi così bene.” disse, leccandogli l’orecchio. “Vuoi far stare bene anche noi, vero? Pensa a come ti sentirai, aperto su due cazzi, pieno come non lo sei mai stato, mentre Dai-chan ti scopa la bocca. Vuoi venire così? Vuoi venire con noi tre che ti usiamo come una puttana?” continuò, e poteva giurare che Yamada a quel punto era quasi vicino alle lacrime.

Gli altri erano insolitamente silenziosi, la scena di fronte a loro troppo intensa perché dicessero alcunché.

Guardavano tutti Yamada, aspettando una risposta, desiderandola quasi quanti Kei, Yuto e Daiki.

“Va bene, Kei.” disse Ryosuke alla fine, portando indietro il braccio per allontanare la mano di Kei, facendo una smorfia alla perdita di contatto. “Mettilo dentro. Scopami, fa’ qualcosa.” disse, confusamente.

Kei esitò solo per un momento, ma alla fine annuì, inginocchiandosi a dovere e protendendosi verso di lui, così che la propria erezione fosse allineata con quella di Yuto.

Spinse dentro il più lentamente possibile, e ringraziò tutto il proprio autocontrollo, perché quello che voleva davvero fare era entrare dentro di lui e lasciarsi andare.

Yamada rimase perfettamente fermo, facendoli dubitare persino del fatto che stesse respirando, e una volta che Inoo fu completamente dentro di lui collassò contro Yuto, respirando pesantemente.

“È troppo?” chiese Kei, mordendosi forte la lingua.

“È bello.” rispose Ryosuke, la voce appena udibile. “È... così pieno, io...” scosse ripetutamente la testa, poi fece lo sforzo di tirarsi su, sentendo Kei raggiungere ancora più a fondo in quel modo. Guardò verso Daiki, portando una mano al suo sesso, e il più grande glielo rese più semplice, inginocchiandosi accanto alla testa di Yuto, così che il fidanzato potesse raggiungerlo.

Non appena Yamada ebbe le labbra intorno a lui, Arioka annuì in direzione di Kei.

“Scopalo.” disse, la voce segnata dall’eccitazione.

E si scatenò l’inferno.

Era incredibilmente difficile trovare un ritmo inizialmente, soprattutto dato che nella sua attuale posizione Yuto non poteva fare molto. Ma spingeva i fianchi in alto ogni volta che poteva, tenendosi stretto alle gambe di Yamada, gli occhi irrimediabilmente attratta dal modo in cui prendeva in bocca il fidanzato senza il minimo sforzo.

Qualche minuto dopo Kei si spostò, avvicinandosi e facendo inarcare la schiena a Yamada, arrivando più in fondo nello stesso istante in cui Yuto si spingeva dentro.

Yamada gridò come poté attorno all’erezione di Daiki, e Kei sorrise.

“E voi che mi dite sempre che non sono un granché col gioco di squadra.” commentò, compiaciuto. “Non so voi, ma io non durerò. Yuto, toccalo. Fa’ venire il poverino.” istruì.

Nessuno di loro aveva da obiettare; specialmente non Yamada, che prese Daiki in fondo alla gola con entusiasmo non appena la mano di Yuto fu attorno alla sua erezione.

Come predetto da Kei, nessuno di loro riuscì a resistere a lungo. Yuto fu il primo a cedere, e il modo in cui spingeva in alto fianchi mentre veniva dentro Yamada lo spinse ancora più in fondo dentro di lui; Ryosuke, che aveva chiesto di venire secoli prima, non riuscì a sopportarlo e lo seguì a ruota, inarcando la schiena e quasi soffocandosi sul sesso del fidanzato. Kei ebbe bisogno di portare le braccia intorno alla sua vita per tenerlo su ed evitare che lasciasse andare Daiki; l’aumento di calore e pressione, comunque, furono presto troppo perché lo sopportasse, e venne anche lui, e il suo sperma si aggiunse a quello di Yuto dentro Ryosuke.

Daiki si tenne stretto alla testa del fidanzato, o era certo che sarebbe collassato. Lo fissò intensamente, godendosi ogni singolo istante, muovendosi dentro la sua bocca, perché a quel punto non c’era molto che Yamada fosse in grado di fare.

Qualche secondo dopo si tirò fuori, lasciando la punta della propria erezione contro la lingua di Yamada mentre anche lui raggiungeva l’orgasmo, costringendosi a guardare il fidanzato che ingoiava tutto quello che riusciva a prendere da lui.

Dopo, tutto parve irreale.

Daiki cadde all’indietro, sedendosi con la schiena contro il tavolino, gli occhi fissi sul fidanzato. Kei fu il primo ad avere la forza di muoversi, e si tirò fuori il più dolcemente possibile, quasi tremando quando vide il rivolo di sperma uscire dall’apertura maltrattata di Yamada.

Aiutò Ryosuke a scendere da Yuto, depositandolo fra le gambe di Daiki, e Arioka si affrettò ad abbracciarlo, baciandogli una tempia, tenendolo stretto.

Yuto, ora libero, rimase per un po’ steso sul pavimento, non sapendo se sarebbe mai più riuscito a muoversi in vita sua.

Per un po’, ci fu silenzio. Yuri si era seduto in braccio a Yuya, e dai mugolii che stava facendo era probabile che si addormentasse in quel modo, nudo e sazio.

Hikaru raggiunse Yuto, sedendosi vicino alla sua testa e passandogli lentamente una mano tra i capelli, guardandolo come se fosse incredibilmente fiero di lui.

Kei sembrava ancora fuori di sé, quasi ignaro del modo in cui Kota cercava di rimettergli la maglietta, come fosse una bambola.

E Yamada, era un completo disastro. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, il viso contro il petto di Daiki, le mani che si afferravano a lui come se ne andasse della propria vita. Era meraviglioso, per il più grande, vederlo così malleabile, come se avesse appena finito di attraversare l’inferno e il paradiso.

Nonostante il suo apparente desiderio di dormire per due giorni di fila, fu Yuri che ruppe il silenzio.

“Beh, è stato un bell’esperimento.” disse. Quasi tutti – quelli che ci riuscirono – si voltarono a guardarlo, curiosi.

“Non è esattamente così che l’avrei descritto. Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Yabu, corrugando la fronte.

“Voglio dire che ho scoperto più cose di tutti voi di quelle che sapessi già. E anche un sacco di roba che non volevo sapere.” Chinen scrollò le spalle, voltandosi a guardare Hikaru e Yuto. “Voi due siete perversi da morire. Non so come facciate a uscire vivi dal letto.” non attese che rispondessero e si voltò verso Kei, ghignando. “E voi due siete autoritari. Che per qualche ragione mi ha sorpreso, anche se davvero non avrebbe dovuto.” molto lentamente, alzò gli occhi verso Yamada, ancora al sicuro nascosto fra le braccia di Daiki. “È meglio che non dica niente di lui.” mormorò, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi ancora più comodo contro Yuya. “Quindi tutto sommato, Yuuyan, penso che tu sia meglio di tutti loro. Sono felice di essere finito con te.”

Takaki ridacchiò, dandogli un pizzicotto sul fianco.

“Ovviamente ci voleva che tutti noi scopassimo Yama-chan per farti realizzare che stai con la persona giusta.” scherzò, dando un bacio sulla tempia al fidanzato.

L’unica risposta che diede Yuri fu quello che suonò parecchio come fusa, cosa che tutti considerarono meglio di qualsiasi alternativa.

“Bene, ragazzi.” intervenne Daiki, faticando ad alzarsi. “Siete liberi di restare se volete, ma credo che porterò questo qui a letto.” fece un sorrisetto e indicò Yamada, che in risposta si lamentò e cercò di restare nella stessa identica posizione in cui si trovava.

“Credo che faremmo meglio ad andare.” commentò Yuto, iniziando a frugare tra i vestiti per restituire a ciascuno i propri.

Cominciarono tutti a rivestirsi, in silenzio, mentre Daiki aiutava Yamada a mettersi in piedi e lo portava verso il bagno per lavarlo, salutando gli altri con la mano mentre lasciava la stanza.

Ryosuke riuscì a bofonchiare un ‘grazie’, che li fece sorridere.

“Non so voi.” disse Kei, mentre stavano per andarsene. “Ma credo di non voler vedere nessuno di voi per parecchio tempo.”

Hikaru gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, ghignando.

“Allora è proprio una fortuna che non lavoriamo insieme e non ci vediamo in continuazione.” scherzò, tenendogli la porta aperta.

“Quantomeno, non dovremmo parlarne. Mai più.” suggerì Yuya, praticamente spingendo Yuri perché continuasse a camminare.

“Concordo.” disse Chinen, poi ridacchiò. “Beh... fino alla prossima volta, ovviamente.”

Si voltarono tutti a guardarlo, con uno sguardo alquanto intimorito in viso.

Ma Yuri li conosceva.

Ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta.


End file.
